The sibling tag team against evil
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Jaden's sister Emerald visits after waking up from a coma two months ago. She brings along Ruby, a friend she made that is exactly like her and is little sister to Jesse. What will happen to this sibling tag team. When something bad is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden has a little sister (emerald) that he has not seen since the last time he visited her in the hospital before he left for duel academy. He told her that he'd always love her and try to make some friends so that he could tell her all about them when she woke up. Like Jaden she also possessed the power to talk to duel spirits and occasionally they would come to talk to her as well. Before she ended up in a coma she was a singing star. The youngest in fact, everyone said she had the voice of an angel and her funky songs were awesome. Emerald was also known for showing a flare for dueling following in the footsteps of her older brother that she admired so much. It's been almost two months since she woke up from her coma and has finally gotten permission to go see her brother as well as hold a concert for the students so they could hear her angelic and funky songs again. Emerald makes a very best friend in the week before she leaves called Ruby who has the same abilities as her and also has a brother who apparently is at Duel Academy as a transfer student from a different branch. Emerald brings Ruby along with her and she also likes to sing as well as duel. They end up singing together the whole way there and Emerald asks Ruby to perform with her and Ruby gladly accepted.

Jaden is the top duelist at the Academy along with his very best friend Jesse. He gets a very surprising letter from his parents telling him about his little sister and about her new friend. He learns that they are coming together and will be there within the next week but they could be there sooner. When they arrive they get a very interesting surprise but while that is going on someone else takes this as an opportunity he's been waiting for but for what? Both friends and siblings must work out what is going on and team up so they can take down this evil and put a stop to it...

**Me: Well, My first chapter! **

**Jaden:We don't wanna know, we're gonna duel somewhere else. Come on Jess.**

**Jesse: Will she be alright on her own Jay?**

**Jaden: Believe me, she wants to be alone! **

**Jesse: Uh, if ya say so**.

"Jaden! Wake up pal! "

He could hear Someone's voice as they were trying to shake him awake. "Just five more minutes!"

"We ain't got five minutes, now come on!"

"Waah!" Jaden jumped up suddenly and fell off the bed. The boy who had been trying to get his best friend to wake up burst out laughing as Jaden tryed to get up again but slid and fell down. "It's not funny Jesse! What were you trying to wake me up for anyway? You said somfing about us not having five minutes or something."

He stopped laughing and suddenly remembered what he was trying to do. "Chancellor Shepard wanted to speak to us bout something important or such.! We better get down there and fast, come on Jay."

Jaden threw on his Jacket and Jesse grabbed his hand and they ran all the way to there.

They were both panting when they got inside.

"Huff.. Huff huff, man, running that fast can sure take your breath away, right Jess?"

"I can sure back ya up on that one pal!"

The Chancellor had to wait until they got their breath back and then he started talking to them.

"Right, down to business then. I received a letter that came from Jaden's parents and I think you should read it right away. They said to give it to you as soon as it arrived here which is why I called you here!" He handed the letter to Jaden who ripped it open but making sure he didn't damage the letter.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong Jay, what's it say, huh?"

"It's my sister Emerald!"

"Your little sister?didn't you say the last time ya saw her was before you came to duel Academy? You also said that she used to sing professionally as well as duel ya! Did something happen to her?"

"Something definetly happened! She woke up!"

"Isn't that good news though Jay?"

"It's fantastic news, I feel over the moon but it's about WHEN she woke up that I'm kinda mad at! She woke up a whole 2 months ago and my parents never told me a thing! If your sister and ended up in a coma, woke up but you weren't told until two months later, would make ya feel kinda angry? "

"You have a good point there partner! If anything happened to Ruby I'd be sure down I wouldn't go anywhere until she was better."

"I know what ya mean Jess, I never wanted to leave her behind but my parents wanted me to have fun dueling again and make new friends. They said that's what Lexa would have wanted so I jumped at the idea to make her proud of me as a big brother and as a friend too."

(Flashback)

"Jaden, son, we think it would be best if you went to Duel Academy to make some new friends. We know how much ya care for Emerald but she would have wanted you to be happy having fun dueling like you always used to and have lots of friends so she could meet them when she wakes up. I am sure if you go Emerald will be proud of you and admire you more than before and then you can be brother and sister again like good old times."

"Dad, your right! Emerald would have wanted me to have lots of new friends as well as enjoying dueling like we used to. I know we have always been inseparable but I am sure when she wakes up all you'll hear is 'I wanna go see Jaden!Please Daddy, Please? And then you'll tell her not until she has gotten all her strength back, yaddah yaddah etc."

His dad laughed at that and responded "I think you may be right Jay! I can already see her begging me promising she'll behave and come home with a whole lot of stories to tell after reuniting with her big brother!" They both laughed and gave each other a hug.

(End of flashback)

"Me and my sister were also inseparable like that, we dueled each other every day to see how much we'd grown stronger. She may not have been professional but she always sang for everyone around the neighborhood and they adored her to pieces and she was always in talent shows and causing mischief like your little sis."

(Flashback)

"Jesse, Jesse, can we have that duel now? I've been waiting all day for it and ya promised me that you'd duel me everyday to see how stronger I've gotten and the Andersons always keep a promise no matter what! Ha ha! "

"Hold your horses there little sis, I'm coming now! You really love dueling don't ya!"

"Hey Jess, That little boy is crying, I'm gonna cheer him up! (runs over to the little boy) Hey, you ok I'll cheer you my song! 'Stars in the night sky shine like the sun, shining everywhere, the moon looks down below and gives them smiles to share. So cheer up now, and have some fun, play around under the warming sun, playing makes you happy so give me a smile and cheer up today!' "

" Thank you Ruby, I'm all cheered up now!"

" Your welcome!"

(End of flashback , anyone who wants to hear the song, I will record it and post it on YouTube, it will be called The smiling song but I don't know when I'll have it posted)

"That sounds like my sister through and through, Hey,,, wait! Did you say Ruby? "

"Yup, sure did!".

"It says in the letter that she made a friend called Ruby and that they're exactly like twins so !"

"Well, wouldn't ya know, our little sisters are like family already and they only just met but boy am I glad that Ruby is coming to stay . They definetly take after their bro's I guess! Chancellor Sheppard, when will they be getting here? "

" That's a good question , it states in the letter that could be here in a few days or today and there is a ship pulling in to port in just about Fifteen minutes. I should tell you though... " Jaden, Jesse? Oh my, I can never keep up with those boys. They're impatient as ever!" He then gave a small chuckle.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us which was pretty fast until we reached the big ferry that was pulling into port. A lot of people came out including Syrus who had been gone for a while to go home.

We shouted out together in unison "Hey! Syrus"

"Hey Jay, hi Jess! Hold on, I didn't say I'd be back today but oh well. That bus ride was great, there were these two little girls who were singing for everybody and one of them I knew since I talked to her once when I was little,boy, they are really good at singing. No one could take their eyes off of them and... Are you two ok, your looking kinda funny, like your happy but something else as well."

Jesse and me started to laugh, " Hey, Jay I knew they would come, if we know our little sisters they'll be coming out any minute now shouting at us and giving us hugs like we were big cuddly teddy bears!"

"Have I missed something guys?"

"Yup! Sure have, those two girls are our sisters and they are coming to see us, which is why we were down here Sy! We are glad to see ya buddy but we just can't wait to see Emerald and Ruby cos we haven't seen em in a really long time! "

" Aww, ok! Can I meet them, I wanted to say thanks to Emerald for helping me out. She really cheered me up that day. " He laughed and then Jaden spoke.

"Well, Sy, that's what little sisters do! I wonder if they know that we're best friends Jesse, we're like twins and so are they"

"Yup! They sure are Jay"

"OH no, now we have another pair of twins but their littler and girls! Hope they don't think I'm bad or anything"

Jaden and Jesse laughed when they heard two shouts in unison.

"Jaden, Jesse! It's us! Emerald and Ruby." They waved to their big brothers and ran down to join them and Syrus.

**Me: Well, I think that was a great first chapter! Right Jaden? Jaden? JADEN!**

**Jaden:Whaddya want, me and Jesse are dueling so pipe down would ya! **

**Jesse: "Aww, don't be mean to her Jay, afterall we are the story's main characters and pretty good** **ones too." :) **

**Jaden: Fine, I'm sorry but I wanna finish the duel first! So go AWAY! **

**me: Mom, Jaden's being mean again. T_T**

**Jaden: don't even go there! To all who are reading this story, my sister is CRaZY! **

Just to let people know I had to re upload this chapter because for whatever reason it didn't upload everything that I wrote. So for those of you who thought why it was so short or why it might have been Crap. That's the reason why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Of The Sibling Tag team against evil

**Me: So how's it going? **

**Jaden: How's it going, I don't know you tell me. You were the one that was so excited about this story and people have been waiting weeks for you to update! **

**Me: I'm sorry but I was kind of busy with school and Rock Challenge! Have you any idea how many rehearsals we've had? I have also been working on other stories as well in case you didn't remember? **

**Jesse: Hey, calm down y'all, she's uploaded this one hasn't she so just be grateful. And Jaden, you're the who didn't give a hoot bout this story at the start of it. Could you actually like what she's written? **

**Jaden: What? No that's crazy but just start it already would ya? They've been waiting long enough you know! **

**Me: Alright, alright I'm doing it now, sheesh! I just want to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters even though I'd like to. I do however own my characters but as for the others all rights go to their original owners whoever they may be. **

"Jaden, Jesse! It's us. Emerald and Ruby!" They both waved to their big brothers and went down to join them and Syrus.

"Hey Emerald, come here you little squirt!"

"Same here Ruby!"

The two girls both jumped in to their brother's arms and gave each other a huge hug while laughing at each other. They put their little sister's down and both of them looked at Syrus and said together in unison.

"Who is he?" They both laughed and Jaden and Jesse introduced Syrus. Upon hearing his name Emerald gasped.

"You're Syrus Truesdale? " The two brothers were still kind of surprised that Emerald knew their good friend even after he had just told them.

"I remember you from when I was younger! How are you, is your brother being nice to you now? "

Jaden and Jesse looked at each other again and then back to Emerald.

"Wait, how do you know that Syrus has a brother? Emerald?"

"Well, it was on _**that **_day it happened. "

"Oh, I see, can you remember what happened? "

"I'd love to know that too Jay. How did ya meet our buddy Sy?"

"Of course I can remember, I remember it like it was yesterday! It was just after I had run away because Jaden was chasing me playfully but then I kind of got lost and that's when I heard a boy crying... "

(**Flashback**)

"Jaden, you can't catch me! Huh?, Jaden?!" I looked around me and I saw that I was somewhere I didn't know.

"Where am I?" 'Maybe I should just look around until I find someone?'

(Sniffles, sniffle) I hear a boy crying and I look around. I see a boy sitting on the bench, I can tell that he's older than me because he looked the same height as Jaden. (He had blue spiky out hair and a pair of glasses on his face.) I decided to go and see what was wrong with the boy. Jaden always said that it's good to help people no matter who they are (well, if they look big and scary you wouldn't help them of course).

"What's wrong little boy?" I asked him and he looked up at me, he could instantly tell I was younger.

**"You wouldn't understand." He told me sadly and I looked up him fiercely. **

"You know, it's not nice to assume things just because of how old they are. I'm sure I can help you but you need to tell me first. I'm Emerald Yuki, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you little boy because I am younger than you so it would be a bit silly."

**"I'm Syrus Trusedale, it's nice to meet you and I agree it would be a bit silly. I'm sorry. It's my big brother, he gave me this card but every time I go to use it in a duel he just tells them to forget it ever happened by giving them one of his cards. He says I'm not ready to use it and that I'm abusing it's power. I haven't got to play it once because he always looks down on me. " **

"That's terrible, he should be ashamed of himself to call you his brother if he doesn't even act like one. I know my brother would never do that because he's kind and caring like brother's should be. It sounds to me like your brother has an attitude that needs taken care of! Brother's are supposed to support you in a duel and tell you to give it your all like mine does. Sure all brothers may be different but that part should stay the same. You shouldn't let him get you down, you need to look on the bright side of things Syrus. You need to keep your hope and spirits up and most importantly of all you have to enjoy your dueling, it's much easier that way so even if you did lose you'd still have some fun. Don't you think so?" I gave him a big smile, which he returned to me.

**"You know, you are really smart for being younger than me. You are right, I can't let him get me down Emerald! I need to have fun and make sure he doesn't get in the way. I'll show him that no matter what he throws at me I'll still be standing even if I get knocked down again and again. I'll try my best, you've really cheered me up Emerald. Thanks very much!" (**_**He wiped away his tears and plastered a determined look on his face.**_**) **

" You're welcome Syrus! I wouldn't have it any other way, if you need any help I'll be here if you need me. " I heard Jaden's voice and my dad's calling out for me.

"Oh, that's dad and Jaden, I have to go Syrus! I'll see you again soon." I waved goodbye and ran off towards the voices.

(**End of flashback) **

"That was how I met him until..." She put her head down in sadness.

"It's okay Emerald you can stop there." Jaden looked at his sister and gave her a hug.

"Can I say something now? I've been waiting ages Jesse! " Ruby looked at her big brother angrily.

"Whoops, sorry, Ruby! Well go on ahead and shoot Ruby." Ruby gave a little laugh.

"Me and Emerald are going to he holding a concert for everyone! Will ya come and watch us? Please, Jesse, Please?"

"I wouldn't miss something like that for the world Ruby! What do ya think Jay? Isn't that great for them?"

"Huh, sure is, I betcha anything everyone will be screaming their name by the time they actually get onto the stage!"

Everyone gave a little laugh and they started walking back to Duel Academy but not before two men came over, ones that everyone but Syrus knew. _(Jaden had showed a picture of them to Jesse in the past and Ruby would have met them while travelling with Emerald)_

"Hello there young Master and Mistress. We have been asked by your father to keep an eye on you while Miss Emerald is staying here." (_They shook everyone's hand and gave a small bow except to Jaden and Emerald. They just bowed to both of them) _

"I forgot that dad would probably have sent you two. Since Syrus is the only one who doesn't know I will give a brief introduction. The man on the right is Kane _(_ _he is tall, has one bright blue eye and one shadowed green eye as well as jet Black hair which is quite long. He wears a suit similar to the turks from Final fantasy and has 2 guns ) _and the man on the left is Chris _(_ _Has short dark blue hair with bright blue strikes. Has one golden honey eye and one blood red eye. Has the same outfit as _

_Kane and weild double edged swords)_. They have been looking after me and Emerald since we were very young. Chris doesn't really talk at all so if you're talking to him then he'll use a book to answer or ask you something.

"Wait a second, how come I'm the only one who doesn't know but I've known you for longer except your sister of course."

(Everyone answered his question in unison and Chris even wrote what they said onto his pad too!)

"Easy, cos you never asked!" (They all gave another laugh and set off to go see the Chancellor once again accompanied by Syrus, their sisters as well as Kane and Chris. )

"So Master Jaden, how have you been since you left us for Duel Academy?" (Jesse answered the question for him as he put his arm around Jaden's shoulder and Jaden did the same)

"Well I can tell ya one thing. He made lot's of friends and is the best duelist that I know! "

"I'm his friend too ya know Jesse. I have known him longer, we have the same classes and we have had the same dorm since..." (He looked around and saw that they had walked on without him and he could see them running on)

"Hey, you can't leave me behind, you're meant to be my friends! Jadennnnnn! Jesssssseeee! No fair, I'm telling! "

**Me: Hmmmm, well I think it went okay. What do you guys think?**

**Ruby: Hey how come I didn't get much to say in this chapter?! Spill it girl before I rip your brains out! **

**Jesse: Hey, calm down there Ruby. I'm sure there's an explanation right? **

**Me: They will have more to say in the next chapter okay? **

**Ruby: You better or you can kiss me and Emerald goodbye, right girl? **

**Emerald: You can count on it so get writing missy! (**_Stomps triumphantly with Ruby on top of Abbi now on the ground trying to escape them while crying) _

**Me: Who knew characters in a story could be so different in real life? **

**Jaden: We knew, hahahaha! Serves you right for being a pest! **

**Me: When I get out from under here your dead! Read and review people! **


End file.
